The present invention relates to orthodontic appliances, and more particularly to an improved buccal end tube device for selectively orienting an orthodontic arch wire in a buccal-lingual direction relative to a tooth on which the buccal end tube device is mounted, and to an improved buccal end tube having uniquely arranged hook members for engaging elastic orthodontic appliances.
A buccal end tube device for selectively orienting an orthodontic arch wire in different positions within a buccal-lingual plane is known from my above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,080.
In many instances it is required to use elastic orthodontic applicances in combination with arch wires and buccal end tubes. In such instances hook members are required to be mounted on the tooth for engagement with the elastic orthodontic appliance. However, no buccal end tube device incorporates such hook members in such a form that it is universally suitable for use in most applications, while still having the desired orthodontic characteristics. For example, devices are known having hooks extending outward toward the outer edge or from the outer edge of the device. Such hooks are engaged by extending an elastic orthodontic appliance along the length of the device and over the end of such hook. This causes application of rotational forces to the tooth, which in most instances is undesirable.
The main object of the present invention is to provide new constructions of such buccal end tube devices which may be more easily and advantageously fabricated.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a buccal end tube device having at least a pair of hook members which are better arranged for use with elastic orthodontic appliances. In connection with this object, a pair of hook members are spaced along the length of the buccal end tube and are directed toward each other so as to provide a universal structure which may be used in substantially any desired orientation on any tooth.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a buccal end tube which permits selective orientation of the arch wire in the buccal-lingual plane, and which further incorporates such a universal-type hook member construction for cooperation with elastic orthodontic appliances.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide the above-types of buccal end tube devices which may be easily fabricated without requiring the stamping out of tiny apertures in a solid sheet of material, which is a difficult operation increasing the cost and complexity of my prior device.